


You were unsure which pain was worst.

by lineadecuatro (Maiucha)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Pre-Series, cooking ramen, or at least trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/lineadecuatro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kennex and Maldonado having a broment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were unsure which pain was worst.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadore_macabre (goodworkperky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/gifts).



> Response to the exchange during the Almost Human Tumblr Fan Con, my prompter was [jadore_macabre](goodworkperky.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> There’s [a scene in “The bends”](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/70562336747) where Sandra tells John “You can’t cook ramen” and he replies first with “I can cook ramen” and immediately changes it to “I can order ramen”. I am convinced that Sandra knows for a fact that he can’t cook ramen. This short story is about that.
> 
> Thanks to [slashersivi](slashersivi.tumblr.com/) for the beta and the support. Originally posted [here](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/82852523212).

If John were analyzing this, it might have given him a reason as to why he even suggested it. But he was not, under any circumstances, analyzing this.

At least Sandra hadn’t said anything about it since she arrived. She just sat down when John had told her to make herself comfortable, after she’d offered to help, smiling when she received a negative answer. And now John was in his kitchen staring at the boiling pot in front of him, wondering why he’d thought it was a good idea to cook at all, much less for someone else. He didn’t cook. He didn’t want to have people over. What was he even—

"John, please tell me you didn’t die in there, it would mean the past seventeen months of hospital care were a waste."

"You’re lucky I have the same brand of dark humor as you," he retorted from the kitchen. "And yes, that’s a confirmation of me being alive. Are we drinking wine?"

"Are you cleared to drink wine?" Sandra asked with that tone of her’s that showed she already knew the answer. John ignored it, both the tone and the real answer that question, and grabbed a bottle from his counter.

John left the bottle in front of Sandra, ignoring the eyes he felt were on him.

"It’s almost done," he offered, before disappearing towards the kitchen again. He winced at his own actions; if he couldn’t be in the same room as her, just her, there was no way he’d be ready to come back to the force in the following weeks. He decided that staring to the boiling water was better than thinking, so he did just that until the heater turned itself off, indicating the food was ready.

John went back to the table where Sandra had served them some wine, with two hot bowls of ramen. It didn’t smell as good as the kind from his favourite place, but it didn’t smell bad either.

They started to eat in silence. John didn’t need more than one bite to know the result of his cooking experiment, but he remained quiet.

Sandra swallowed the noodles and licked her lips.

"Well," she started, and decided to have a drink of wine first. John could feel a smile wanting to reach his lips, the first one in – in a long time.

"You can say it sucks, you know," he took pity on her silence an offered.

"John," she started with a soft tone, "to suck it has to have some flavor, at least."

"Hey!" John tried to complain with a straight face, but it didn’t last long, so he resolved in throwing his napkin to her. She was beaming at him; it was a welcome sight.

"Want me to go get some actual food from the Asian place a few blocks away?" Sandra finally offered, when the amusement became a steady silence.

"Yeah, I’ll clean up here."

Sandra got up from her chair and, before leaving, she rested her hand on John’s shoulder. She didn’t say anything, and once more John was glad for her silence, but he couldn’t help reaching out to press his own hand with hers. It was good to know he wasn’t alone, even he could admit that, at least inside his head.

It didn’t look like Sandra needed to hear it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think I’m making John a bit emotional I remember two things: [the talk he and Sandra have in “Perception”](http://almosthumantv.tumblr.com/post/78222403163/tell-me-whats-going-on) and now, [this entry](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/82627537158) made by [jjjat3am](http://jjjat3am.tumblr.com%22) and feel okay. I recommend the same for any writer out there. The title it’s a line by Simon Van Booy.
> 
> Let's share Almost Human feels at [tumblr](http://lineadecuatro.tumblr.com/post/82851444354) n_n


End file.
